


Learning the Truth

by ForsakenRanger



Series: Two Soldiers [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Armor, Betrayal, Castles, Crying, Dames - Freeform, Dark Past, Death, Discovery, Double Agents, Emotional Manipulation, Father Figures, Horses, Illegitimacy, Jealousy, Knights - Freeform, Letters, Lies, Mental Anguish, Murder, Realization, Sneaking Around, Swords, Temptation, Truth, Violent Thoughts, based off a larp thing i do, every character in this series are based off people i know irl, in the larp thing i play amayah sksksks, please read with caution if mentions of murder trigger you, tyranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Amayah finds out the truth about her parents. (Please read if mentions of murder trigger you. Other trigger warnings may apply.)
Series: Two Soldiers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192868





	Learning the Truth

Amayah gulped deeply as she approached the King Mar’s castle. Immediately, the guards recognized her. “Welcome back, daughter of King Mar.” They greeted in unison. 

Liar, the back of her mind said. She shrugged it off and nodded her head in greeting. She put her horse in a safe place and walked into the castle, greeted by Mar. “Amayah! Where have you been? You set their forest on fire, and never returned.” Mar said. 

The brunette gulped. She hadn’t prepared an answer for this question. “K-King Calem imprisoned me.” She answered quickly. 

Mar scoffed and approached her, affectionately petting the shaved side of her head. “He didn’t try to turn you against me, did he?” He asked, slightly smiling. 

“No, father.” She replied. 

Mar pulled her into a hug, smiling. “Good. I’d simply hate it if that coward lied to you.” 

But you’re a liar, she thought before shaking the thought away. 

The king stepped away and smiled. “Are you hurt?” He questioned. 

Amayah shook her head. “No.” She replied simply. 

Just then, a guard approached Mar. “My king, there is an important matter that needs your attention.” The guard told him.

Mar sighed heavily. “I’ll be back soon, Amayah.” He told her before walking off. 

The woman nodded and walked to her quarters. She cringed as she saw the fancy items and bed. At a young age, Mar had told her that she was technically an heiress to the throne if he died, but she hated the idea and wanted to become a knight. To her surprise, Mar supported what she wanted. 

She sat down on a wooden chair with a heavy sigh. The sun brightly shone through the window, giving the entirety of the room a majestic look. 

She took off her armor and gave it to a servant to be repaired and cleaned before walking around the castle in a casual outfit. She stopped when she came to the door of Mar’s office. If nobody was in the room, this was a perfect time to receive what Calem asked her for. 

She put her ear to the wooden door and heard nothing. She tried the knob, and the room was unlocked. She stepped in, closing the door behind her, not locking it on purpose. 

The woman walked over to the wooden desk and opened a drawer that contained nothing but a dagger and an old letter. Curious, she looked at the letter. 

Dear King Mar,

It has come to my attention that Amayah Dalton’s parents have died. I know you killed them, Mar. I know you were jealous that you could never have a child and your most trusted knights did, and you killed them. 

In a few years, she’ll be calling you her father and she’ll be convinced that her parents died of ‘natural causes’ because of your lies. 

You’re scum, Mar. When Amayah turns twenty-one, she’ll be your successor. 

I love her like her parents did, and I’ll make sure you die a week before her twenty-first birthday so she can take over the kingdom. You told me yourself that she’s an heiress to the throne because you adopted her, even though she is not of royal blood.

You are a murderer, a tyrant, a manipulator, and a liar. 

Your worst enemy, Skye Tidewell, Queen of The Ocean.

Shocked, Amayah dropped the letter, her eyes wide as the world around her began to spin. Calem told the truth! Her mind screamed as she dropped to her knees, wanting to scream in emotional agony. 

A few minutes passed, and she was standing up, now calm, in front of the large window. She had closed the drawer and put the letter in her pocket as well as the dagger. 

The door opened, and she turned her head, seeing her ‘father’. “What are you doing in here?” He asked. 

Amayah turned her head back around as Mar approached her, brushing the strands of brown hair from her face. “Exploring.” She replied with a shrug, her face blank as if she wasn’t crying a few minutes ago. 

Her fingers danced on the handle of the hidden dagger, her heart heavy with the temptation of avenging her parents right here and right now.

Mar smiled. “You’ve lived in this castle since you were just a baby. You know this place like the back of your hand.” He said.

Amayah shrugged, and said nothing. 

“I have some important papers to sign, so I’ll need to be in here in private.” He said, asking the brunette to leave.

“Alright.” She mumbled, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, sorrow and hatred bubbling in the cauldron that was her heart like a potion of violence.

She walked into the armory, happy to see her sword and armor cleaned and repaired. She thanked the blacksmith and equipped her armor and sheathed her sword.

She hurried outside and mounted her horse, discreetly riding off towards King Calem’s castle. 

She knew who she was going to choose. She had blindly served Mar for so long, and now that she knew the truth of what happened to her parents, she knew who to serve.


End file.
